happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flashbang Bombstory
'''Flashbang Bombstory '''is a fan-made HTF episode, it is the 14th episode of season 107 Cast Featuring * Hazelnut Starring * Abra * Rainbow Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Sunburn * Trappy * Wasabi * Rainbow * Sturdy * Niya * Anthony Plot In the middle of a visited park in Happy Tree Town, Abra prepared a cheap magic show by putting up posters and invitations in random places. Surprisingly, some actually decide to show up. A small crowd gathers up in front of a 'theatre' made out of some barely standing wooden plank platform and window curtains. The curtains open and Abra welcomes the audience by bowing. She uses her wand and her hat and suspensefully makes a single flower appear. The crowd seems indifferent and some clap slowly. Abra is slightly nervous because she did not plan the show, but hides it. She has an idea and asks for a volunteer for her next trick. Everyone is silent and just stares except Rainbow, who jumps and raises his hands shaking them. Abra shrugs and points at Rainbow, making a gesture with her finger for him to come. Rainbow excitedly runs to the small stairs and up to the stage. Abra grabs her hat and tells Rainbow to not move, she puts it on Rainbow's head and slides it down, making him dissapear. She poses accordingly while a "Ta-da" sound plays, and the crowd gasps in amazement while clapping. She looks at an imaginary wrist clock and puts her hat in the floor, slowly lifting it up while Rainbow re-appears. Rainbow can be seen with bruises, cuts and scratches and a time bomb is strapped to his belly. He is shaking in fear visibly traumatized while in fetal position. The crowd is shocked and they try to tell Abra, which had no clue of what happened because instead of looking at Rainbow she'd been making the "Ta-da" pose again and bowing. People start throwing paper balls and other stuff at her but she thinks these are flowers and gifts. At this point everyone's panicking and running around in fear, Wasabi is puking stuff, and Abra is still oblivious to what's going on and trying to stop everyone from running away. She seems pissed, she puts on her hat and with a snobbing expression walks away to her home. Minutes later, Hazelnut arrives when the HEOD (Happy Explosive Ordnance Disposal) is called and all is chaos. Trees have been chopped down, trash cans are on fire, there's many screaming and running in circles for no reason and many people who weren't in the show think it's just a normal day and mind their business. Hazelnut arrives in a heavy HEOD suit, walking slowly in the park, pushed and almost knocked over multiple times. Meanwhile, Anthony mistakes Sunburn for a fire elemental (which might be the reason there's trash cans on fire), rushing to him with a water bucket which he obtained from Wasabi after he vomited of fear, but he trips and instead throws it on Niya which happens to hate water. Niya jumps on Anthony, unsheathing her claws and blindly trying to slash Anthony, but he puts his 'shield' in front of him, protecting himself from being slashed. Sturdy is in the middle of the park, after seeing the show his first action was to hide in his shell and hasn't moved from the front of the theater since, and Trappy is stuck on her cage yelling for help, but nobody bothers to even move her from her position while she panicked. Hazelnut finally gets to the stage. He tries to make Rainbow calm down so he can work properly and defuse the bomb, but he's too nervous so he changes his plans from taking the bomb off Rainbow's belly. He takes out some bomb defusing pliers along with a cable cutter and tries to cut it off, however it seems to be stuck to Rainbow with glue. He slowly pulls it out but Rainbow moves violently and it rips off his fur along with some of his skin, Rainbow runs screaming while bleeding. Hazelnut now has to find a way to get rid of the bomb, he tries defusing it but there are barely 10 seconds left. He looks around for a place to blow it in and finds nothing. As a last resource, he throws it in the air and jumps away. A 20 meter explosion engulfs most of the park. Sturdy's shell is broken in pieces and he is reduced to pieces. Spikes from Sturdy's shell fly, multiple reach Niya, killing her instantly by filling her with holes. Anthony is lying dead in the grass with his neck and throat cut open by Niya before she died as well. Some injure random tree friends including Trappy in her arm. Trappy's cage is rolling at a high speed and crashes against a tree. The cage breaks and she cheers, but before being able to jump off, a bunch of branches on fire fall and surround her, she suffocates because of the smoke and intense heat and is slow-cooked alive. The explosion blast shatters Wasabi's headphones since he was closer than others. It splashes Sunburn and his flames disappear, he looks sleepy and dizzy then he passes out. Wasabi tries to lick the remaining water in the grass but instead glass shards get stuck in his tongue and mutilate his mouth. He then suffocates because of lack of water. Hazelnut's suit is destroyed and his ears are buzzing. He feels a lot of pain in his nose and ear and then realizes there's blood on his fur. He stands up and looks around him to see ambulances rushing many to the hospital and bodies in bags. After that day, Hazelnut swore he would not let a single life pay the price for his error and he will give his life if it means that he will save a majority. He could not sleep that night in the hospital bed, because all he thought about was how he could've avoided that massacre. Deaths * Anthony's throat and neck is sliced open by Niya off-screen. * Sturdy is blown to pieces. * Niya is riddled by spikes. * Trappy suffocates due to heat and smoke. * Sunburn's fire is put out by water. * Wasabi asphyxiates due to lack of water. Trivia * The name is a word play of Flashback and Backstory. * The story in the episode happens before Hazelnut had his scars, and is based around his scars' backstory. * He does see some of the character's deaths, but he still sees them again, he hasn't told anybody in fears that people might think he's crazy (There's been cases similar before that end with the witnesses in a mental hospital.) * This is Anthony's first appearance. * This is Trappy's first appearance. * This is Sturdy's first appearance. * I recommend checking out the characters above, I chose them because they were Free To Use and have a lot of potential. * It is unknown where Rainbow was teleported to, but it suggests he was sent to a war zone or such. Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes